harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizardkind
Wizardkind (or wizards '''and '''witches) was the term given to humans who had the inherited ability to perform magic. About Origin The origins of magic and by extension wizardkind is unknown, but witches and wizards were simply born with magic. Performing magic was accidental, spontaneous wandless magic when they were young. They learned to gain an understanding of how control and use magic to the full extent of its power, but they needed a wand for it to work. It took skill and studying to perform wandless magic to the same extent. Magic was inherited by a mother or father (or both) and their physiology was subtly unique to that of non-wizards. For example, enchantments could stop Muggles seeing and finding locations in the wizarding world. Their life expectancy was higher, both naturally and because of their magic. Many witches and wizards live to be way over 100 years and a few used magic to such an extent, they prolonged their life, e.g. Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. Society Blood status The way magic is inherited was defined by wizardkind to be their blood status. A few witches and wizards thought blood status a hierarchy and anyone "pure" of blood were superior and true wizards. A Pure-blood had at least four wizarding grandparents and two wizarding parents. A few witches and wizards would say they had to have no Muggle ancestry. A Half-blood: had at least one Muggle or Muggle-born grandparent. A Muggle-born was a descendent of a Squib, who had passed down a dormant gene for generations. They faced prejudice in the wizarding world becaus wizards who were "higher" in blood status thought they were undeserving to even study their skill. A Muggle had no magical blood, but a Squib born to at least one wizarding parent but didn't inherit their magic gene. They were shunned in the wizarding world. Wizarding world Years ago, the wizarding world lived openly with Muggle and they communicated and helped each other. A few witches and wizards put in an effort to keep certain things secret, including the invention of a flying broomstick. Growing to be envious and afraid, wizardkind were persecuted by Muggles and an International Statute of Secrecy was founded to hide the wizarding world. Wizardkind separated their towns and community using enchantments, e.g. putting their town inside a town. They could use enchantments to make a building appear to be a ruin and dangerous, and only wizardkind could see it's true appearance. There was an option of not living in a wizarding town but in an isolated building, e.g. 12 Grimmauld Place. Education An education was provided for younger wizards to refine and gain skills. There were wizarding schools around the world. They studied for up to seven years, and took exams to gain a grade in their subjects. It helped students prepare for and gain jobs when they graduated. There were many jobs in the wizarding world. They could work in Magizoology , in government and law, teaching, healing, and in Gringotts, a wizarding bank. Special gifts Even though every wizard had inner potential to use and study magic, a few had inborn skills which couldn't be studied so they were unique in their own kind. For example, Metamorphmagi had an ability to change their appearance, and a Parselmouth was able to speak to snakes. They could train to gain other kinds of skills, e.g. an Animagi learned how to turn into an animal at will, a Legilimens learned how to look into people's mind, and an Occlumens learned how to defend their mind. Behind the scenes * Rolanda Hooch had yellow eyes. It's unknown whether it's natural and an example of wizardkind's own physiology, or if it happened due to a spell. Tom Riddle had red eyes when he used magic to form a new body, which was an example of magic altering appearances. * If a wizard saved the life of a wizard, they developed a certain kind of bond (a debt). It was described to be "magic at its deepest". Notes and sources Category:Species